Letting Go
by Only-A-Weird-Person
Summary: A one shot during the last scene in Alice Through the Looking Glass this is my re-told on the final scene of the movie with some changes.What if Alice had stayed a little longer,sorry i'm bad at summaries because this is my first fanfic ever but whatever.


**Well Hello there this is my first fanfiction ever and I am very you for checking my story, all the reviews are appreciated and also my apologies but English is not my native language, so all the grammatical errors are all my fault and only mine. T** **his has been in my head for some time now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Alice In Wonderland Disney and Tim Burton do.**

* * *

 ** _It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_**

 ** _It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_**

 ** _Some prayers find an answer_**

 ** _Some prayers never know_**

 ** _We're holding on and letting go. -Ross Copperman (Holding on and Letting go)._**

* * *

She could see across the corridor to the crowd of people celebrating with joy their family reunion with someone special who was in between of them, that person was Tarrant Hightopp, better known as the Hatter of Underland, but for Alice Kingsleigh was her most precious friend.

Alice Kingsleigh, Underland's champion was happy to have helped find and assemble the Hatter finally with his for some strange reason her heart ached a little. _He is happy without me_ she thought,but why so suddenly had this kind of weird and confusing things going on around her mind at a moment like this, it is that she was being selfish for not wanting the Hatter to share time and attention to his loved ones and not to this was an act of her heart and feelings for wishing something like word that made Alice more nervous than usual, deep feelings for his best friend, _the Hatter?._

What was wrong with her, Alice could not concentrate at all her thoughts were going in one direction and that was to the person who was across the had to concentrate before it's too late because there was something worse coming than all the things that she has been through in all her knowing she remain trembling to the scene unfolding in front of her for a few moments until she heard a familiar voice calling her name echoing all over the shook herself from her reverie and ran to the man who also came to the same direction.

"Alice" The Hatter shouted and repeated every time that he was closer to her presence.

She smiled genuinely when the Hatter interlace their hands together with fragility when he got to their meeting just wanted to cherish that moment forever in her most beloved memories. "You have to meet my family, I mean, after all, you are the very person who saved them, aren't you? "said the Hatter letting out a small laugh," we will have so much fun together "with those words Alice just frowned and looked to the side where the mirror was, supposedly the only thing that it was going to take her back to the place that she calls home.

The hatter followed his gaze and the realization hit him like a bunch of ice water falling on the top of his head "Oh" he muttered with sadness in his voice resonating.

Alice looked back to the man with colorful and curly hair in front of her and what she saw made a deep pain in her man who she always remembered and always it was radiating happiness when she was around that was changed with a glum expression gracing his face and before she could utter a single word he spoke "But of course you have a family on your own,don't you?" He whispers.

Alice's eyes filled with tears and nodded although she wanted to stay beside heart yearned to stay with him, but her mind was screaming that she had to return to her mother who needed her more than ever and some unfinished business.

"Very important thing a family" Hatter declared with a straight face,and this surprised Alice to the core "You only have one" he reminded her that and her eyes were wide open in shock for all of this situation, she started to look to all the decorations of his costume, to memorize every little detail on it, as if in somewhere on that suit was hiding the most important thing in the world.

After a few seconds of silence, Alice sighs and said with her voice trembling slightly "Hatter" and raised her eyes to meet his gaze.

In all her life Alice Kingsleigh had never seen a pair of eyes as beautiful and expressive as those who were in front of her and with all the hope that she had,she pray that the words that it was going to come out did not break the man in front of her because she was going never to forgive herself if that happens, she paused a few seconds to calm her breathing and said "I fear that I will never gonna see you again" a tear fell from the corner of her eye, as her voice broke at the end of that statement.

The Hatter could not endure to see his Alice sad,so he just smiled "My dear Alice" He let out one of her hands and made his way with her in front of their reflections in the mirror and as they came closer to the mirror he started to say "In the gardens of memory " and when they were as close to the mirror,they stopped their tracks and he looked back directly to her deep sea of blue eyes while he continued "In the palace of dreams " he smiled at Alice and she smiled back to him through a few tears that were making her way down to her cheeks "That's where you and I,we'll meet ".

Alice looked at him with an expression of marked puzzlement on her face "But a dream is not reality" she said and the Hatter approached a few inches closer to her face and also could feel his breath on her face and said "Who's to say which is which?" the corners of his lips raised leaving a bright smile on his face

She came over and wrapped her thin arms around the waist of the Hatter, resting her head against his shoulder, never wanting to let go that moment now because she was scared that it could fade away through her fingers.

The Hatter put one arm over the shoulder of Alice and his other arm around her back and softly he put his hand on her soft golden curls and run his fingers through her closed his eyes and he start to enjoying the moment remained and let the smell of Alice impregnate his nostrils as he leaned his head against let the tears finally fall and whisper the same words that he said a few years ago "You could stay".

Alice could not control the tears that she was holding from the very beginning and less with the words recently spoken by the Hatter,she slowly separated from the warmth of his arms until only stand face to face with him "I cannot" She had been taken a decision and a sob escaped from the lips of Alice.

The Hatter took her face in his hands as Alice had done when he lost control a few years ago, when the Red Queen had him as his thumbs he began to remove all traces of the tears that had fallen into her beautiful cheeks ivory,he hated to see her mourn or in any pain for which she was going broke his soul only seeing her in that way "Then don't worry" he smiled just to make her happy "Your family should be expecting for you" unexpectedly his voice was with some excitement "And we all will be well" it hurts a lot to let her go, but he must do which is the right thing to had already done so many things for him.

"But" another heartbreaking sob escaped from her lips "and you?" she cried harder even after knowing that he was now with his family, but after seeing his father in the past, she was no longer sure on what she was going to do.

"I'll be fine" He assures wishing to stop the tears that kept falling down the cheeks of his Alice.

"Promise me" she stared beseeching through her tears and all the overwhelming feelings that filled her for this horrible farewell.

He did not want and could not swear that, it was going against his principles he had done when he met Alice the first time that she came to also their friendship was based on loyalty and was a lie to himself and worse to her, but there was no other choice "I" he suddenly felt his mouth dry and a deep discomfort in his stomach "I promise" with the judgment made for himself, he did a fake smile and Alice nodded.

They stared each other for a few seconds, the tension was in the air and inadvertently, she felt his warm breath on her face, she felt her heart pounding about to pop out of her ribcage,she took a deep breath before closing her eyes and moved her head a little to one side until their lips finally met.

She was overwhelmed by feelings that came afloat after all these years with these deep feelings towards the Hatter could came out free and show him all the love that she felt for him, so,she put both arms around his neck and kiss him deeply,feeling the warmth of his lips when he kissed her just wanted to give all the love that she had saved just for that and felt a strong oppression against his chest and let the tears fall freely again,but this time it was because she had never felt something like this lips were moving in unison taking advantage of every breath of air that they were taking every so often to continue the kiss as if that touch of lips was the air that they needed to breathe for the rest of their a few moments of the lack of air made them put their foreheads together as they breathed heavily,the two were still with their eyes closed enjoying the time that they had left.

They slowly pulled apart of the other and opened their eyes to look each other, words were no longer necessary, not just stayed like that for a few moments until Alice just took his hand tightly as she climbed the stairs slowly without losing balance and still looking at him.

All his friends made their way through the corridor to get right to see Alice just about to go to the world that she on the group was there; Cheshire, Bayard,her favorite twins; Tweedledee and Tweedledum,The March Hare and Mallymkun who said "You did it Alice" He paused to wipe away the tears "An impossible thing"

Alice looked away from the Hatter a few seconds to look at all his friends in front of her "not as impossible as saying goodbye to you my friends"

She had a lump in her throat when she returned her gaze to the Hatter,she had to hold the tears where it was her muchness when she needed took deep breaths and said"Goodbye Hatter" and crossed the mirror without waiting for him to answer, she could not take it anymore the pain.

She didn't look back.

The hatter stayed only contemplating his outstretched hand in the air where before was the warm feeling of the fingers of Alice and now was an only emptiness in his hand filled with cold wind breeze. "Goodbye Alice" He whispers while he was looking in the mirror in front of him, he felt that his heart was falling apart if that it was even possible.

He had not noticed...

As the time passed after Alice left...

Until…

"My boy" Zanik's Hightopp worried voice filled his ears "Are you okay?" His father had his hand on his shoulder giving him a comforting squeeze

He put his arm and his head down defeated "Yes, I'm fine" he muttered.

He was going to be okay, he had to be all right, he promised to Alice even if she was never going to come had to be good not only for his friends but also for Underland.

Although his life it was going to be a lie, he wanted to believe.

 _After all, he only was letting go_.


End file.
